charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Ruby
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- |-|Daily Ruby English= '''How to receive your Daily Ruby: *When you are ready to collect your daily ruby, click the "Accept All" button at the bottom of your gift inbox. *The "Accept All" button is available anytime after reset each day. (5pm EDT) *This will create a post on your timeline. *When a player clicks the picture on the post (not the PLAY button), you will receive a Ruby and they will receive a package in their inbox This only works once per day and the post is only good until the next reset ---- Troubleshooting Tips: 1. Sometimes Facebook acts up and your post may not show up on your timeline. If this happens you will need to find the post in your activity log and then copy/paste it to your timeline asking a neighbor to click it for you 2. Also - most groups have "Link" threads where you can post your link each day and someone will click it for you. This ensures you never miss out on your daily ruby. Here is a list of active Charm Farm Groups: Charm Farm FB Groups! |-|Täglichen Rubin Deutsch= Wie Sie ihren täglichen Rubin erhalten: * Wenn Sie bereit sind,Ihren täglichen Rubin zu sammeln, klicken Sie auf den unteren Button 'Alle annehmen' in Ihrem Geschenke Posteingang. * Der 'Alle annehmen' Button wird täglich erneuert ( 23 Uhr/22Uhr - Sommerzeit/Winterzeit) * Das wird einen Beitrag auf Ihrer Seite erstellen. * Wenn ein Spieler auf das Bild klickt (NICHT den 'Spiel'Button) ,bekommen Sie einen Rubin und er bekommt ein Paket in seinem Posteingang. * Dies funktioniert nur einmal täglich und der Beitrag ist nur bis zur nächsten Erneuerung gültig. ---- Tipps zur Fehlerbehebung: 1. Manchmal versagt Facebook und der Beitrag wird nicht auf Ihrer Seite angezeigt. Wenn dies geschieht müssen Sie den Beitrag in Ihrem Aktivitätenprotokoll finden ,dann kopieren und auf ihrer Seite einfügen und Ihre Nachbarn bitten ,den Beitrag anzuklicken. 2. Die meisten Gruppen haben auch 'Link Rubriken', wo Sie jeden Tag ihren Link veröffentlichen können und jemand ihn anklicken kann. Dadurch wird gewährleistet ,dass Sie nie Ihren täglichen Rubin verpassen. Hier ist eine Liste mit aktiven Charm Farm Gruppen |-|Rubis Quotidien French= Comment recevoir votre rubis quotidien: * Lorsque vous êtes prêt à recevoir votre rubis, cliquez sur le bouton « tout accepter» au bas de votre boîte de réception de cadeaux. * Le bouton « tout accepter» est disponible chaque jour et à tout moment après la remise à jour . (23h00 été/22h00 hiver) * Cela va créer un poste sur votre fil d'actualité. * Quand un joueur clique sur l'image sur le poste (ne pas cliquer sur la touche JOUER) , vous recevrez un Rubis et lui recevra un paquet dans sa boîte de réception *ça ne fonctionne qu'une fois par jour et le poste est valable seulement jusqu'à la prochaine réinitialisation. ---- Conseils de dépannage: 1. Parfois, Facebook échoue et votre message n'apparaît pas sur votre fil d'actualité . Si cela arrive, chercher le poste dans votre journal puis copier / coller dans votre fil d'actualité et demander à un voisin de le cliquer pour vous 2. la plupart des groupes ont des postes "Liens" où vous pouvez poster votre lien chaque jour et un membre le cliquera pour vous. Cela garantit que vous ne manquerez plus jamais votre rubis quotidien. Voici une liste des groupes de Charm Farm actifs : Charm Farm Groupes |-|Rubi Diario Spanish= Como recibir un rubí diario: ' *Cuando estés listo para recoger tu rubí diario, haz clic en la opción "Aceptar todo! que se encuentra en la parte inferior de tu ventana de regalos. *La opción de "aceptar todo" está disponible, en cualquier momento, después de las 5 PM EDT) *Esto creara una publicación en tu linea de tiempo. *Cuando el jugador haga clic en la foto de la publicación (NO en la opción de jugar), recibirás un rubí y el jugador recibirá un paquete en su casilla de regalos. '*Este link solo funciona una vez al día y estará vigente, en cualquier momento, hasta el reinicio del juego (5PM EDT). ---- Consejos Ante Posibles Problemas: 1. A veces Facebook no funciona bien y por ende no muestra tu link en tu linea de tiempo. Si esto sucede, tendrás que buscar tu link en el historial de actividad de tu cuenta. Luego tendrás que copiar y pegar tu link en tu linea de tiempo o mandarle el link a algún vecino o jugador para que le haga clic. 2. Asimismo, hay grupos que tienen anuncios para abrir links. En ellos, puedes publicar tu link, si quieres a diario, y alguien le hará clic por ti. Esto te asegura que no vayas a perder tu rubí. Aquí esta una lista de todos los grupos activos de Charm Farm: Charm Farm Grupos! |-|Dagelijkse Robijn Dutch= Hoe ontvang je je Dagelijkse Robijn *Wanneer je klaar bent om je dagelijkse robijn te verzamelen : Klik op " Alles accepteren" onderaan in je cadeau inbox. * De "Alles accepteren" knop is dagelijks op elk moment beschikbaar na elke reset van 23.00 ZomerTijd / 22.00 WinterTijd * Dit zal een bericht op je tijdlijn creëren. * Wanneer een speler op het plaatje klikt (niet de SPEEL knop) , zal Jij een Robijn krijgen en deze speler ontvangt een pakje in zijn inbox. * Dit werkt slechts eenmaal per dag en dit bericht is geldig tot de volgende reset. ---- * Tips om Problemen op te lossen: 1. Soms doet Facebook raar en kan het zijn dat je post niet zichtbaar is op je tijdlijn. Als dit bij jou het geval is dan zul je in je activiteiten logboek de post moeten zoeken en dan het bericht kopiëren/plakken op je eigen tijdlijn en vragen of iemand er op wil klikken. 2. Ook hebben de meeste groepen een :"Link"-post, waar je je link kunt plaatsen zodat iemand er op kan klikken. Dit zorgt ervoor dat je je dagelijkse robijn nooit meer zal missen Hier is een lijst met aktieve Charm Farm Groepen : Charm Farm Groepen! |-|Rubi Diário Portuguese= Como receber seu Rubi Diário: *Quando você estiver pronto para pegar o seu rubi diário, clique no botão “Aceitar Tudo” na parte de baixo da sua caixa de presentes. * O botão “Aceitar Tudo” fica disponível a qualquer momento depois do reset diário (18h no horário de Brasília ou 22h no horário de Lisboa). * Isto vai criar um post na sua linha do tempo do Facebook. * Quando um jogador clicar na figura no seu post (não no botão JOGAR), você vai receber um Rubi e ele receberá um pacote na sua caixa de presentes. Isto só funciona uma vez por dia, e o post só é válido até o próximo reset. ---- Dicas para corrigir problemas: 1. Às vezes o Facebook não funciona direito e o seu post pode não aparecer na sua linha do tempo. Se isso acontecer, você precisa achar o post no registro de suas atividades e copiar/colar o link na sua linha do tempo, pedindo para um vizinho clicá-lo para você. 2. Também: muitos grupos tem um post de “Link” onde você pode postar seu link todo dia e alguém vai clicá-lo para você. Isso assegura que você nunca vai perder o seu rubi diário. Aqui está uma lista de grupos ativos do Charm Farm: Charm Farm Grupos! |-|Günlük ruby Turkish= Günlük ruby nasıl alınır: * Günlük ruby'nizi almak istediğinizde, hediye kutunuzun (inbox) altındaki "tümünü kabul et" (accept all) tuşuna basın. * Bu tuş, hergün reset saatinden sonra yeniden belirir. (Türkiye saatiyle gece 1:00 de) * Bu tuşa bastığınızda, facebook timeline'ınızda (sizin facebook sayfanızda) bir oyun iletisi çıkacaktır. * Başka bir oyuncu bu iletinin resmine (ordaki oyna/play tuşuna değil, resmin üzerine) bastığında, onun inboxına bir paket gelecek, siz ise bir ruby kazanacaksınız. * Bu, günde bir kere yapılabilir ve ileti bir sonraki reset saatine kadar geçerlidir. ---- * bazen facebook sayfanızda iletiyi göremezsiniz. O zaman, iletiyi aktivite logunda bulup, kopyala yapıştır yöntemiyle sayfanıza basabilirsiniz. * Ayrıca, gruplarda da bu linklerin basılacağı başlıklar vardır, her gün lnkinizi oraya basarsanız, birisi sizin için klikleyecektir. Böylece günlük rubynizi kaçırmazsınız. Category:Helpful Info